This proposal seeks support for a training program at the Chemistry-Biology Interface (CBI) at Johns Hopkins University. The goal is to train predoctoral students to carry out biomedical research using the tools of Chemistry and Biology. The Program is a collaborative effort between faculty in the Departments of Biochemistry and Molecular Biology (Bloomberg School of Public Health) and Pharmacology and Molecular Sciences (School of Medicine), with their colleagues in the Biology and Chemistry Departments (Zanvyl Krieger School of Arts &Sciences). Student participants will have a diverse array of research projects including synthesis, mechanism, enzymology, molecular imaging, and biomacromolecular structure to choose from in 26 research groups. The students will receive coursework training in the biological and chemical sciences, including a two-semester course in Chemical Biology designed especially for the Program, but open to all Johns Hopkins University students. Other aspects of the CBI Program include CBI Forum where students will present literature seminars, defend original research proposals, and defend their theses, as well as an Annual Retreat. The CBI Program was initiated in fall 2005 using funding from the University and will consist of 6 students in fall 2006. Support is requested to support 4 graduate students, increasing to 6 students in year 3, as the momentum of the Program increases. An extensive network of support in the form of advising and mentoring is in place to maximize the students'success. Relevance: The roles of chemistry and biology in basic and applied biomedical research are of paramount importance. There is a rapidly increasing need for scientists who can traverse both fields of science. The CBI Program at Johns Hopkins University will train scientists with this ability.